


The Kinky Southern Belle

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ball-gagged, Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Submissive Female, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy crap, my first smutty Tom fic ever. Please be gentle, I posted this 3 years ago, I believe?</p><p>Nameless-OFC is a simple Tom Hiddleston fan from Alabama. She works in a hotel restaurant and isn’t prepared for a certain guest who asks for a simple cup of hot tea & gives her an interesting tip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was another early Monday morning as I got dressed for my hostess shift at the hotel’s restaurant. Because summer is absolute hell in Alabama, my chosen outfit of choice was a simple and very-form fitting black dress, showing off my hips and rather voluptuous buttocks. The hem of the dress stopped just at my knees and showed off my milky white calves, clearly indicating I’m a shut in. On the way to work, it was routine for me to listen to upbeat techno tunes to wake myself up, but today, I decided on my guilty pleasure instead. I scrolled through my iPod, selecting Tom Hiddleston’s miscellaneous poetry readings. I sighed, enjoying his beautiful British voice speak each word with wondrous elegance. While I was obsessed & smitten over this celebrity, I wouldn’t call myself an extreme Hiddlestoner. I’ve only seen him in the Thor movies, Avengers, and just recently, Only Lovers Left Alive. I don’t chase after him across the countries to see him on film sets to get autographs or such. I was perfectly content listening to his poetry, watching his movies, and ogling over pictures of him via Tumblr. I would be lying if I said I didn’t have fantasies of having a hot steamy one night stand with the guy but considering where I live, I knew my chances of meeting the beautiful British celebrity were slim to none.  
The breakfast shift was slow as Christmas. I’ve only seated 10 people all morning and it was already 10:30am. I knew the chances of having another customer for the next few hours were slim, so I strolled over to the complimentary coffee station just several feet away from my hostess stand in the lobby area. It was my job as the morning hostess to keep it supplied, filled, and tidy up if some dumbass made a mess. I hated the damn thing. As I was wiping away a cream stain, I heard a male’s English voice speak from behind me.

“Excuse me, do you have any hot water for tea?”

I turned around to answer but when I saw the person standing before me, my voice was gone, and my vocabulary was non-existent.  
Holy. Shit. Tom. Fucking. Hiddleston. He was wearing THE white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with simple blue jeans and black boots. His curly blonde hair was slicked back and he was clean shaven. And compared to my 5'4" stature, Jesus Christ, he’s a giant! Simply radiant.

“Umm, are you alright, darling?” He quirked his left eyebrow while smiling. I nodded my head, and suppressed every urge in my body to scream or hug him. I exhaled calmly, trying to be professional.

“Y-yes, we do, sir. Give me one second and I’ll be right back with some tea, hon.” Tom nodded and simply replied, “Thank you.”  
I briskly walked towards the kitchen, fetching the hot water for his tea and a different variety of tea flavors for him to choose from. I walked back to the coffee station, seeing him patiently waiting for me with his hands in his pockets and still smiling. He’s doing the power stance, oh shit, why does he stand that way?! “Here you go, sir.” I replied, sitting the tea flavors down and his gigantic hand grazed mine as he took the cup of water in my hand, making me instantly flush.

“Thank you kindly, darling.” He spoke softly. “You’re quite welcome, Mr.Hiddleston.” I emphasized his last name a little too boldly. Tom’s eyebrows raised with slight surprise and did that cute ‘ehehehehe’ giggle. “Ah, so you do know who I am, then?” He questioned with a chuckle. I smiled bashfully and placed my hands behind my back that were fidgeting, it was my habit when I was nervous around guests.

“Was I that obvious?” I replied with a nervous laugh, looking down with burning red cheeks.

Tom tilted his head with a crooked smile and looked upward, contemplating his answer. “Hmm. Considering when you turned around, you were speechless for a good 7 seconds plus your cheeks and the tips of your ears turned a cute shade of rosy red, I’d say just a touch.” He grinned with a devious giggle. I was beyond embarrassed, covering my crimson face with my right hand.

“I am so sorry.” I laughed, trying to stay calm. He just giggled and beamed.

“It’s quite alright. In fact, you’re the first person I’ve met here among the hotel staff and guests that even knew who I was.” Tom shrugged.

“Well, Alabama’s folks are more familiar with big American celebs like Natalie Portman, Sarah Bullock, Robert Downey Jr., Tyler Perry, Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, and such.” I shrugged, listing off the different stars with my fingers. “I think I am one of the few in the entire hotel who watches Doctor Who, Torchwood, & Sherlock Holmes religiously and I prefer other celebs such as David Tennant, Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, and Matt Smith. I would add John Barrowman but he’s American, so I don’t count him.” We both laughed at my last comment. Tom’s eyes suddenly look pitiful and pursed his lips, looking pouty like a puppy dog.

“Darling, you wound me. Where am I on that list of yours?” He whined and I just rolled my eyes with a huge grin, shaking my head. Oh, please don’t ask me to say it. “Well?” He persisted, he squinted his eyes curiously and took a step towards me, causing my heart to flutter at his sudden proximity. I was a shitty liar so I conceded to telling the truth. 

“Tom, I apologize for my boldness, but you are at the tippy-top of my list of favorites and will even go so far to confess I have even written Loki fan-fiction because of you.” My tone was amazingly calm, though in my head, I was screaming, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT?!?” Tom did a small fist pump and hissed a triumphant “Yessss!” like a child who just won a game. I looked around nervously around the lobby and restaurant. Just talking to a celebrity like this could get my ass fired. I made the gesture for him to shush and he stopped, looking at me quizzically. “Dude, if management even catches me talking to you about these kind of things, I can get in trouble, if not fired.” Tom nodded understandingly, his lips forming a thin serious line, trying to act professional as well. “But Tom, I am truly honored and excited beyond my wildest imaginations that I finally got to meet you here, truly.” I spoke softly, smiling warmly and he returned a beautiful smile in turn, offering my hand for a simple handshake.

“And it was a pleasure to meet a fan of my work.” Tom took my hand but not to shake it like I thought he would. He leaned down and placed a chivalrous and tender kiss upon my knuckles with his soft lips, his eyes closed sensually, causing my face to turn red again and I swear I felt an instant wetness occur in my panties. “Oh, and thanks for the tea, love.” He whispered, slipping something papery into my other hand, which I automatically assumed was a simple tip, and watched him stride out of the hotel’s entrance. When I unfurled a dollar bill, my face paled and my jaw dropped. The dollar bill had a room number & what I assumed were his cell phone digits. My brain started going 1000 miles per hour, I was in a state of half panic/half excitement. But then, my professionalism kicked in with several thoughts:  
1\. I am not allowed back at the hotel to visit guests, much less celebrities  
2\. I am sure as hell not allowed to sleep with the guests.  
3\. And if I’m caught, I’m instantly fired. No ifs, ands, or buts.  
However, where’s there’s a will, there’s a way, and I began to text Tom:

Me: Thomas William Hiddleston, are you seriously asking me, the girl who just got you a simple cup of tea, to meet you in your room later tonight??  
Tom: Of course, why not? ;) I came to this quiet town of yours to escape the masses and cameras & enjoy myself in 'Sweet Home Alabama’ and I decided I want to enjoy my alone time with you, darling.  
Me: You promise not to tell a single soul?? If you do, I swear to God I will fucking murder your handsome ass.  
(He sent a picture of himself holding his hand over his heart, looking serious and regal like he did as Prince Hal in Hollow Crown. Cute clever bastard.)  
Me: Okay, I’ll be there in 20 minutes. I’ll be in disguise to avoid being noticed by other hotel staff and I’ll be wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt, & dark red tie.  
Tom: A suit?? A tie?? Wtf?  
Me: No spoilers, sweetheart. You’ll know me when I come knocking. I’ll be over shortly.

Later that night, I went back to my apartment, showered quickly, slicked back my short wet hair, and quickly slipped into my disguise. Little to my co-workers’ knowledge, one of my old hobbies was cross dressing. So wearing blazers, suits, and ties to high school was normal for me, and for many years, most people, even my own mother, assumed I was gay for years until I was in a relationship with a man for 7 years and started to show my feminine side. When we broke up, it was due to distance and was mutual, and although it was hard, it wasn’t a devastating break-up. My next touch to the disguise was using deep brown contacts to conceal my green eyes and a pair of fake glasses. I packed a suitcase filled with some sexy lingerie and undergarments, different toys of choice, and a change of clothes for the next day. I looked at myself once more in the mirror. God, I am a huge nerd. I sighed but grinned a goofy smile at myself. “Allon-sy!” Was my motivational shout as I left my apartment.

I walked through the lobby area with ease, completely unnoticed by the staff and not one word was spoken to me. I took the elevator to the floor VIPs usually stayed on and went to the room Tom had written down. I knocked on the door, not daring to utter a word less my female voice gave me away. I heard shuffling behind the door and I heard Tom bursting into laughter at my disguise. I rolled my eyes as I heard the click of his door unlocking and Tom, dressed in a worn out grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, gestured his arm, ushering for me to come in, still giggling at my ensemble. Once the door closed, he snickered, trying to cover that dimpled grin of his.

“My God, you look like a feminine and smaller version of David Tennant as the Doctor!” I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

“I’ll have you know I’m proud of my geeky outfit of choice. Plus, no one recognized me, which was the point.” I quipped as I unbuttoned my suit, placing it neatly on a hanger in the nearby closet. When I turned back around to say something else, Tom was on me before I knew it, pinning my back to the door. His lips claimed mine in a searing kiss, his tongue invaded my mouth and toyed with my own, swallowing my moans as he continued to fiercely kiss me. His long and quick fingers made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and looked down at my small heaving breasts, marveling at my emerald green satin bra, decorated with elegant black embroidered designs with a single diamond between the cups.

“Oh my dear, did you dress up in that just for me?” He purred into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I gasped lightly, regaining my senses just enough to push him back slightly.

“Yes, and more, if you’ll let me get undressed, hon.” I couldn’t contain my purring southern drawl when this man was making me so excited. Tom grinned a devious smile as he dramatically bowed, gesturing in the direction of the master bathroom. I chuckled, patting his head, and strode towards the bathroom to prepare for this unforgettable night.  
When I emerged and propped myself up against the bathroom doorway with my arms crossed, Tom was sprawled out on the queen sized bed. His eyes widened, his mouth agape just a little. Along with my stunning emerald satin bra, my satin thong was also emerald green but with golden embroidered hems, and I tilted my head playfully.  
“Like whatcha’ see, Mr.Hiddleston?” I smirked, secretly proud that I rendered him speechless for a moment and before he even spoke, his erection was straining against his sweatpants.

“Very much so.” He growled as his eyes darkened and grinned wickedly, reminding me of how Loki grins when he’s up to mischief in the movies. Tom slid off the bed and took very slow steps towards me, like a predator stalking his prey.  
“Tell me, my dear. Is green just your favorite color or are you deliberately trying to bring out the Loki in me?” He spoke huskily, quickly disrobing his t-shirt, showing his lean and lithe chest. My eyes rolled upwards and shrugged, giving him a sly grin.

“Both, actually.” I answered.

“Then Loki, you shall have.” He growled, beginning to stride towards me but I held up a finger, halting him in his steps, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“But sweetheart, aren’t you the slightest bit curious about what’s in my suitcase?” I tilted my head innocently towards it and Tom grinned, looking at me with a cheshire smile. 

“Hmm… Let’s see what offerings you bring for me, mortal.” His silken voice purred. Oh my gosh, he was speaking in character?! I was internally squealing. Tom grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the mattress at the foot of the bed, and I strolled up next to his right side to watch his reactions at my weapons of choice for the evening. The first item he pulled out was a riding crop, looking down at me and grinning wickedly as his tongue skimmed across his teeth. The second was a wireless remote controlled egg along with the remote. “Oh my, you’re a kinky little minx, aren’t you?” He looked at me with mildly shocked but excited glee. 

“Keep lookin’, darlin’.” I nodded at the suitcase and Tom continued to rummage through it. The third item was a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs, to which he nodded with an approving hum. The fourth item made his jaw drop and I smiled wickedly; a silver spreader bar with adjustable black restraints.

“Oh fuck, darling…” Tom breathed, his jaw hung open and looked at me in utter astonishment, and I couldn’t suppress my mischievous giggling.  
“There’s one more item.” I chimed in a sing song voice. Tom gave me a curious gaze with a quirked eyebrow, and it was the obvious 'what-the-fuck-else?’ look. The very last item was a small black ball-gag and I chuckled as Tom looked at all these toys in amazement.  
“Are you mad, woman?” He asked with incredulous laughter.

“Possibly.” I responded with a big grin. “But in all seriousness, Tom, I am a consenting adult and enjoy being a submissive. And to be honest…” My voice trailed off, trailing my finger up his chest and grazed his lips with my fingertip. Tom’s teeth snatched my fingertip, growling darkly, and he caused me to giggle playfully. “Tom Hiddleston, I’d love nothing than to be your fucking slave for the night.” I purred and he smiled with my fingertip still in his teeth, releasing me. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm & tight embrace, swinging me around.

“My dear, this dark twisted night will be the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Tom beamed excitedly.

“I look at it this way, sweetie. When I saw your performance as Loki, I knew instantly you’ve got a hidden dom streak in you somewhere underneath your sweet gentlemanly image and since you asked me, a sub, to join you for a night of fun, why deny our indulgences?” I shrugged with an innocent smile and Tom nodded with a crooked smile, humming with agreement. 

“I did mention once that I like being a bad boy in some situations.” He purred, gripping my butt cheeks with a wicked smile. 

“Oooh, I can never say no to bad boys.” I growled, loving the feel of his nails digging into my buttocks. Tom sat down on the bed with me straddling his lap, his playful demeanor turning serious. 

“Before we have our fun, I have some questions: do I need to use a condom or are you on the pill?” His voice was concerned, which was perfectly understandable. 

“I’m on the pill hon, and have been for years, so no need for condoms.” I smiled warmly. I was unprepared for his reaction as he pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in the small valley of my cleavage, groaning and peppering the top of my breasts with little kisses. 

“Oh thank God, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Condoms are a pain in the arse, not to mention, I want to feel every tight spot in that cunt of yours, my dear.” He purred as he started massaging and kneading my breasts, making me moan softly and shiver. I’m normally not a fan of dirty-talk but oh God, he makes it sound so delicious. “Also, before we begin, your safe word to stop everything will be 'red light’, understand? I want both of us to have fun but I don’t want to hurt you severely.” Tom cupped my cheek tenderly, staring into my eyes with those brilliant blue orbs with genuine care and I nodded softly, my fingers stroked his hand with care. 

“Understood, Thomas.” He nodded, picking me up from his lap and placed me on the bed. I positioned myself on the bed where I was sitting on my knees and placed my hands on my thighs, getting myself ready. Tom took my chin in his fingers, forcing me to look directly into his now darkened gaze, his smoldering eyes made my throat go dry and I felt my fiery arousal pooling in my stomach instantly.  
“Finally, you will address me as 'My King’, as I’m sure Loki would just love to hear his little fuck-slave moan and cry out.” My cheeks flushed and I nodded. 

“Yes… My king.” I whimpered softly, kneeling immediately. 

“Good girl.” His voice purred, disrobing himself of the black sweatpants, now completely bare and placed his hands behind his back, standing regally. “Present your backside to me, slave.” His command was cold and stern. I immediately obeyed and turned around, letting him inspect me. I shuddered as his fingertips slowly trailed down from the base of my neck, down my spine, and stopped at my buttocks. I yelped when I felt the sudden sting of the riding crop strike my right ass cheek. “Spread your legs, whore.” He hissed. 

“Yes, my king.” I whimpered, quickly doing as I was told. I cooed softly when I felt his fingertips rub and press at the damp spot of my thong.

“Already such an eager slave, aren’t you?” He purred with a wicked smile and I nodded with a whimper. “Let’s play a little game, shall we?” He mused, pulling my thong to the side and I suddenly felt his long dexterous fingers push the remote egg deep inside my pussy, making me mewl delightfully. Tom then crawled onto the bed in front of me and sat down with his legs spread, his large engorged cock bobbed inches from my face. “Slave, pleasure your king with your mouth. The better your efforts, the greater the reward for you.” I nodded and grasped his member delicately in my hand, marveling at the smooth velvety feel of the flesh in my grasp. I looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. 

“With pleasure, my king.” I kissed the tip of his length before my lips enveloped the head, suckling softly and swirling my tongue around him, sampling his taste. There was a click and I whimpered as the egg hummed to life inside me, causing me to lose focus for a second. 

“Did I tell you to stop, slave?” He growled as he swatted the riding crop on my left shoulder. I winced from the sting but continued back to my task, sucking more of his length into my mouth and massaged his shaft with my tongue eagerly. Tom tilted his head back on the headboard of the bed, sighing softly. “Ahh, good girl, much better.” He breathed, stroking my hair gently as I sucked and licked his cock. There was another click and a muffled squeal came from my throat as the vibrating egg intensified. I didn’t falter this time, but instead, took all of Tom’s cock into my mouth as much as I could, moaning as I slid him to the back of my throat, trying not to trigger my gag reflex. “Look at you, little mewling quim. You enjoy sucking the cock of a divine god like the filthy whore you are, don’t you?” Tom grinned, grabbing a fistful of my hair and bucked his hips forward, making me choke and cough as his cock thrusted harshly into my throat. I could only manage a slight nod and muffled whimper as he continued fucking my mouth. Tom grunted as his hips bucked and hissed through his teeth. “Such a… Good… Fucking slave.” He growled. He looked down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Good slaves… Deserve rewards.” My heart skipped a beat and sure enough, I heard another click, and the only sound that could be heard now was my muffled scream as the vibrating egg whirred violently inside me at full power. Tom continued thrusting his hips into my face as I sucked and lapped at his cock, trying to hold back my orgasm desperately. “Ah…shit… That’s… That’s enough of that, slave.” He panted raggedly, pulling my hair and face away from his crotch. I gasped lungfuls of air, glad he had stopped. Between the violently vibrating egg and his brutal rhythm, I had no idea how much longer I could’ve kept up with that. He flipped me unceremoniously onto my back, placed the handcuffs on my wrists, tying them to the headboard with my red tie, removed my thong with one harsh jerk of his hand, spread my legs, and made me yelp as he withdrew the humming egg from my now dripping sex. I sighed in relief but my respite was short lived as Tom’s hot mouth encompassed me. He plunged his tongue into my wet folds, swirling different patterns inside my core. His voice groaned as he savored my taste and the reverberations sent shockwaves through my body, forcing my toes to curl tightly as his lips overwhelmed me. I bit my bottom lip, fighting back a scream as he suckled on my painfully swollen clit and pushed one of his digits into my pussy, curling and swirling it around so he was stroking and probing my G-spot. Between his tongue licking, sucking, and his skilled fingers, I wanted to scream and cry out but I was scared my pleasure-fueled cries would be heard. 

“My king, please!” I cried and Tom stopped suckling my clit and his brow furrowed with a curious and frustrated glare. 

“Does my slave not enjoy her reward?” He growled, pushing a second finger into my pussy and pumped vigorously. My hands pulled at the restraints desperately, clenching my jaws tightly and my eyes scrunched shut as I felt a strong orgasm about to push me over the edge. But then suddenly, I felt nothing, everything stopped, making my eyes open curiously. His fingers withdrew from me, sucking my juices from them, and he smiled wickedly as he crawled on top of my quivering body. “Oooh, I see what my little slave needs.” He cooed, holding up the ball gag. I vigorously nodded my head, whimpering with pleading eyes. 

“I beg you, my king. Please. I relish every reward you grace me with but I can’t contain my cries and screams of pleasure and I fear the volume will be too much.” I whined, my handcuffed hands formed a praying gesture, and Tom chuckled evilly at my desperate plea.

“And as your generous king, I will oblige you, my dear. Open.” He ordered softly, and I parted my lips gratefully as he gently placed the rubber ball into my mouth. His hands secured the clasps gently around my head, but made sure it was snug so the gag couldn’t slip out. Tom’s gaze softened for a moment, and I could tell he was breaking character for a moment to ensure my safety.  
“Darling, if it starts to become too much for you while you’re gagged, just snap your fingers and I’ll stop everything, alright?” He stroked my cheek, and I nuzzled into his touch, nodding and he smiled warmly. Such a gentleman, even as a dom.  
“Good, then…” He closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened, just like that, 'Loki’ was back, his gaze dark and malicious while his smile turned into a sinister grin. He grabbed a fistful of my hair harshly, making me yelp and whimper around the gag, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. “I must confess one thing, my little whore. It’ll be somewhat disappointing not hearing your sweet voice praise my name as I toy and fuck your cunt.” Tom skimmed his tongue along my jawline, growling, and my whole body shuddered with anticipation. I heard something snap, and Tom had undone my bra with one hand and discarded it onto the floor. I was now bare, exposed, bound, gagged, and completely at the mercy of Tom Hiddleston, and my core has never felt so hot and yearning in my life. He stood up from the bed, circling me, tapping the riding crop in his palm as he glared down at me.

“My dear, you’re trembling. Are you frightened of me?” I shook my head as I moaned around the gag. I was rewarded with a slap of the riding crop on my right breast, causing me to yelp.  
“Does my slave enjoy being at my mercy?” Tom sneered, sliding the riding crop’s end slowly up my wet and hot sensitive flesh, making my body tremble violently. I nodded with a whimper, and once again, I was given another slap of the riding crop on my left breast, eliciting a muffled mewl of exquisite pain. I was panting through the gag now, the cocktail of pleasure mixed with pain was making my head spin from the delicious high. Tom leaned in close to my ear, his hot breath cascaded over my neck and shoulder.  
“Is my slave worthy of my cock?” I quivered, knowing whether my answer was right or wrong, this was going to be an intense blow. My train of thought came to a screeching halt as Tom struck my stomach with the crop harshly, causing my back to arch as I released a muffled scream, small tears began to flow down my cheeks.  
“Answer me, whore. Do you deserve my cock?” I nodded my head slowly, whimpering, and  
**SMACK!**  
As soon as the riding crop swatted my cunt, I let out a guttural moan as my muscles clenched and my stomach tightened as I came instantly. My orgasm was so intense, I had squirted a little bit of my fluids on his sheets and I whimpered in embarrassment. Tom’s lips parted in awe as he saw the wetness between my legs and leaned down, stroked a fingertip up my wet slit, and suckled on it, groaning with satisfaction. He smirked at me as he leaned down, licking away the few tears that stained my flushed cheeks. 

“My dear slave, you’ve been such a good girl. So responsive. I think you deserve the best reward.” I looked up curiously as he undone the tie from the headboard so my wrists rested on my chest. Before I knew it, he flipped me over again onto my stomach, and I yelped around my gag when he grabbed my ankles and pulled me backwards. I heard something clinking and I instantly knew what it was. He positioned me where my ass was in the air and forced my legs apart as he put the spreader bar into place, strapping the restraints around my ankles snugly. I was shivering from excitement again as Tom’s chest pressed against me, his hands came around and squeezed and kneaded my breasts firmly, pinching and rolling my painfully hardened nipples in his fingers, they’re still stinging from the swats earlier. I could feel his cock rubbing against my buttocks as he teased me and played with my tits, making me mewl and whimper needfully. After he let go of my breasts, I was surprised when I suddenly had the ball gag pulled out of my mouth and I turned my head to look back at Tom, who was grinning wickedly. I gulped nervously. 

“Slave, I’ve decided I want to hear your lovely voice as I fuck you mercilessly. I want to hear you scream, wail, and cry as I take you how I please. Understood?” He glared and I quivered at his smoldering gaze. 

“Yes, my king. Take me as you wish.” I whimpered and he chuckled darkly with amusement. He placed his hands on my hips, digging his nails into my flesh and with one swift movement, his hips crashed into me, making me cry out in painful ecstasy as my tight walls clenched and spasmed around the harsh intrusion of his cock.  
Big. Holy. Shit…  
I whimpered as he began to slowly ease out of me, only to swiftly piston himself back inside me brutally, and I was unable to suppress another cry as more tears dripped down my cheeks.

“Oooh yes, such a divine voice you have, my darling little slave.” Tom cooed as he began a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of my cunt, making me moan and writhe under his grip as he continuously filled me up and stretched me. As he increased his tempo, my moans started to become soft cries as he kept hitting every delicious sweet spot. 

“Oh God, Tom…” I panted but my words were quickly punished as his palm spanked my right ass cheek, making me swallow back a sob of pain. 

“Your god can’t save you from me, little whore. And that spank was for forgetting who your true god is.” I whimpered as he continued to fuck me mercilessly, his sac began to slap against me. 

“Please forgive me, my king. You are my only god and I am your humble slave.” I moaned but I squealed out as my left cheek received a harsh strike of his palm. 

“Damn right, you are, slave. Now…” His voice trailed off as his hips began to slap against me ruthlessly, making me bite my bottom lip as I choked back screams & cries as his cock really started pumping into me, hitting my cervix over and over. He leaned down and his dark silkened voice growled, “I want to hear you praise my name, little slave” His words hissed and I whimpered. 

“Lo-Loki…” I mewled, but yelped out when the riding crop struck my raw right ass cheek.

“Say my name.” He growled, still fucking me relentlessly. 

“Oh Loki!!” I moaned out but Tom’s jaw clenched with a disapproved glare as he swatted the riding crop on my left cheek, the burning sensation was starting to become maddening. 

“Say _**(Thrust)**_ MY _**(Thrust)**_ NAME _**(Thrust)**_!” He roared and I screamed as loud as my voice was able. 

“LOKIIIIII!!!!!” I sobbed as every muscle within me tightened, my pussy clenched around him like a vice and I scrunched my eyes tightly as I came hard and powerfully, squirting my climax onto his bed sheets again. I heard Tom hissing and grunting as he slammed into me a few more times, his movements were jerky and erratic until he stopped completely, and I couldn’t help but coo softly as his hot cum filled me up and leaked down my legs. I kept my eyes shut as my head and senses were still spinning as I floated back down from post-orgasmic bliss. My brain vaguely registered the spreader bar being taken off my ankles and my handcuffs being removed as Tom slid into bed beside me, pulling my body to his with my back to his chest. 

“Oh darling… You were… Amazing.” He breathed, kissing the back of my head sweetly and rubbing his hand down my side and rested on my hip. 

“Shit Tom… You were… Magnificent.” I panted breathlessly. He gently turned me on my side, gazing over my form, inspecting me.

“Looks like I might have left a few marks. My apologies, dear.” His eyebrows furrowed but I giggled, surprising him with a chaste and tender kiss on the lips. I gave him a soft and warm hearted gaze, letting my fingertips stroke his cheek. 

“Tom, I didn’t need to use the safe-word, I felt completely safe. You were spectacular and certainly didn’t disappoint my fantasies.” I draped my arms around his neck as I kissed him more passionately and he chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my small frame. 

“I do hope it won’t be too painful for you to sit down at work tomorrow.” He giggled and I just rolled my eyes, smirking at his jest. 

“Fortunately for me, my job requires me to stand in the exact same spot 8 hours a day, so I’m not that worried about it.” I shrugged and Tom just chuckled, stroking his fingers through my hair.

“I shall certainly remember you as the kinky southern belle of Alabama, darling, and I will definitely return here the next time I need a submissive for a vacation.” I beamed a huge smile at the handsome British man and kissed his cheek. 

“I aim to please, my king.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a steamy one-night stand with Tom, the Nameless Southern OFC agrees to being Tom’s sub while he continues staying at the hotel she works at. One morning, she makes the mistake of teasing him a little too much with some salacious selfies and her master decides punishment is in order.

It had been a few days since my interesting… Ah hell, orgasmically fun one night stand with the dashing Tom Hiddleston. While I can honestly say he’s the best sex I have ever experienced, he can be rather intense. I decided it would be harmless fun to agree to being his submissive while staying in Alabama.

This is both possibly the dumbest yet greatest idea I’ve ever conceived.  
Since he still had my cell phone number, it was common for us to text each other back & forth during my long shifts at the restaurant. Even when he sat at a table only 40 feet from where I stood every day, he was kind enough to maintain discreetness for my job’s sake. We kept our public conversations to small talk and stole idle glances at each other as I strode pass his table some times...

...

I had just woken up to my 4:45am alarm to start getting ready for my shift. I was about to hop in the shower until I heard my cell phone chime. I wasn’t surprised to see it was a text from my darling master, Tom.

Tom: Good morning, sweet pet. Are you awake?  
Me: Of course, sir. I am about to step into the shower before I go to work. Tis’ a shame you’re not here to help give me a hand… ;)  
Tom: Oh my, the pet’s already being a salacious tease. Naughty girl.

I giggled mischievously as an idea occurred to me. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t know how naughty I can be.” I mused to myself, snapping a saucy photo of myself covering my breasts playfully while giving a teasing wink. I press the ‘send’ button and patiently wait. I immediately grin at the quick response.

Tom: Jfc! Are you asking for spanking, young lady??

“Mmm… Maybe.” I cackled and did another selfie of my hand dipped between my legs, quickly replying with just the photo.

Tom: I’ll take that as a 'yes sir’. Pet, where’s your little remote controlled bullet?

I suddenly felt my cheeks flush. We never started playing this early in the morning so my curiosity, and arousal, was piqued immediately.

Me: Tucked away in my dresser drawer, sir.  
Tom: After you’re nice & clean, I want you to take that bullet, slip it inside that sweet cunt of yours, but do not turn it on. Get dressed and meet me at the coffee station in the lobby. You’re in for a long day, naughty girl.

I gulped nervously.

Me: Yes, sir. As you wish, sir.  
“Oh shit, what am I doing?” I raked a hand through my messy hair, wondering what that wicked bastard had planned for me.

–

The drive to work was already torturous with the bullet snug inside me. Every bump in the road stole a gasp or whimper from my lips, and just like Tom had ordered, the damn thing wasn’t even turned on yet. I waited for Tom by the coffee station, idly tidying up here and there. It was still quite early and I hardly saw any guests wandering the halls, which wasn’t too surprising. I heard soft shoe steps approaching me from behind and I nearly fainted at the sight when I turned around. Tom stood there in a brilliant blue suit, white dress shirt underneath, and matching snug blue pants (which didn’t hide his painfully obvious hard-on), and black dress shoes. I had worn my infamous black dress with calf-high leather boots and although it was modest enough, the way his blue eyes bore into mine made me feel vulnerable and exposed.

“Good morning, Mr.Hiddleston.” I mewled in a tiny voice. Tom grinned devilishly, clearly pleased with my reaction.

“Good morning, darling. Do you have my hot water for my morning tea?” He queried and just the way he asked for it had my ears burning. I had placed the remote control for my bullet inside a paper cup and handed it to him shyly, keeping my eyes downcast upon the cup. I could have swore I heard Tom growl as he grasped it.

“Thank you. You open for breakfast in a few minutes, correct?” He asked innocently and I nodded. I watched him with anxiousness as he took the remote from the cup and discarded it carefully in a nearby bin. My throat was dry for a moment.

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. See you then.” He grinned and walked towards the lobby. I gasped and squeaked at the sudden tickle inside my pussy and sighed as it disappeared just as quick. I could hear the bastard chuckling. Oh fuck, what have I done???

Several minutes later, Tom came in for breakfast and I casually sat him at a small table for two that wasn’t far from my hostess stand.

“Is this table alright, sir?” I asked nonchalantly. I bit my tongue to refrain a whimper as the vibrator thrummed to life inside me.

“Yes, thank you, darling. This spot will be perfect to enjoy my meal and enjoy my book for several hours.” He smiled innocently. Oh fuck me, are you serious?? Did he just say 'several’? A few, I might be alright, but just how long was he planning to torment me?? I must’ve made a face because Tom giggled and cocked an eyebrow at me. “I do hope that’s alright. I won’t be a bother to you or the rest of the staff if I linger?” His trick question gave me a secondary and slightly more intense hum of the bullet. I laughed nervously and a few octaves higher than my normal voice.

“Of course not, sir! Stay as long as you like, sir.” I chimed too sweetly. My reaction must’ve been satisfactory as the vibrations decreased to a low pulse after I answered. He nodded and sat down in the cushiony booth seat.

“Very good, then. Thank you, darling.” Tom nodded me off plainly as he pulled a book from a pocket. I knew my cheeks were beet red with a mixture of burning arousal and seething anger at his gall.

“Enjoy your breakfast & your book, sir.” I murmured and quickly walked off to tend to other duties.

As the four and a half hours of breakfast drug on, Tom alternated the vibrations of my bullet depending on certain factors. If I spoke to a guest, the low hum would increase a margin, and would elicit a hitch in my breathing or a small gasp. After they left or were seated, he’d return it back to the lowest setting to give me some respite. However, the clever bastard could clearly tell who was my manager and supervisor were, and it seems he didn’t like the fact they were both men. Anytime either of them spoke to me, the bullet whirred violently on the highest setting and the only way I could cover up my excited distress was feigning injury or giggling in a higher pitch. What’s worse is while normally my supervisor and manager lounged around in their office, they decided to stay on the floor today and help me and the servers. This alternating torture was killing me!! As breakfast slowed to a crawl, I took my phone out to text him…

Me: Sir, please…  
Tom: Something wrong, pet?  
Me: I’m begging you, sir. Please turn off the bullet.  
Tom: I clearly recall warning you earlier this morning that naughty girls get punished. Do you need to cum?

The question made me slip-up in my following text.

Me: Desperately.

The bullet whirred inside my throbbing cunt on the highest setting and I whimpered loud enough to where I knew he could hear me. It also helped we were now the only two in the dining room, so I wasn’t embarrassed to make a noise, for now, at least.

Tom: Tsk tsk, pet. You forgot my title. But I did enjoy that cute little whimper. Beg for me, sweet girl.

My response was automatic, low, but within ear-shot. I grasped the sides of my stand for dear life and bucked my hips against the desk.  
“Please, sir!”  
The bullet finally ceased movement altogether and I thought my knees were going to buckle beneath me. I think the only reason I was able to remain standing was because I was supporting some (if not, most) of my weight on the hostess desk. I was panting and trembling from being so close, just on the edge of my orgasm, but my weakness was being unable to cum without continuous thrusting penetration of some sort. That bullet could hum inside on the highest setting in my pussy all day but I would just teeter right there on the brim of insanity. My hazy lust-driven mind was snapped to attention when my phone vibrated.

Tom: I’ll ask you again: How badly do you need to cum?  
Me: Sir, I will do anything for you right now for sweet release. Please, sir!!!

“Anything?” Tom’s alarmingly close voice startled me and I whirled around to find him standing mere inches from my desk, grinning fiendishly and his cock was twitching beneath the pants’ material. I nodded vehemently, not caring if he bent me over right here and fucked me senseless on this desk.

“Yes sir, please sir.” I whispered breathlessly. Tom looked around the dining room warily, and it was obvious he wasn’t going to bother with taking me to his room. He must’ve been just as desperate as I was. His eyes lit up as they fell towards the curtained-off breakfast buffet area towards the back. The chefs had closed it up for the day and turned out the lights behind the long table, rendering the small space pitch black. My heart was pounding in my ears from adrenaline and excitement at this unspoken salacious idea. I glanced at the kitchen door close by the buffet area and viewed through the window, making sure nobody could see us or was about to walk out. Without a second to rethink this decision, I grabbed Tom’s hand & pulled him behind me as I briskly strode to the back. I shoved the door open to the buffet area, pulled Tom in, and carefully shut it behind him, turning the latch to lock it. Before I could turn around, he shoved me up against the door, pressing my cheek against the cold surface of the wood, and he kicked my legs apart. With agonizing slowness, his hand pushed the hem of my dress upward and over the curve of my ass. I fought back my whimpers as he pulled my panties aside, I could feel his hot breath panting against my dripping entrance. My breathing hitched when he hooked his finger around the bullet’s string and pulled it out slowly. I hadn’t realized my cunt was squeezing and gripping the little vibrator so tightly until it was completely removed, leaving me aching. I was disappointed from the brief empty sensation but quickly forgot about it when two of Tom’s exquisite fingers glided inside me. I started to moan but his other hand clasped around my mouth quickly. I shuddered as he leaned in close, and his tongue darted out to tease the shell of my ear.

“Sssh, baby girl. As much as I enjoy making you scream and beg, I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.” His voice purred softly. After that, his fingers began a slow rhythm of pumping into my pussy, gliding in and out with ease. I whimpered against his hand, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and lost myself in the sweet delicious pleasure as he finger-fucked me. I relished how his fingers curled within my cunt and stroked my sweet G-spot over & over and how I could feel his hot breath puffing against the back of my neck. Tom’s digits began to quicken their pace and started pumping into me mercilessly, I could hear the sloppy wet slaps of his hand pounding against my flesh, all of this was driving me closer and closer to my release. I arched my back, almost having my entire upper half completely pressed against the door and I was whimpering desperately against his tight hand.

“Ah-ah-ah, not yet, my naughty pet. You still must do something for me to earn your reward.” He chuckled darkly. When he withdrew his fingers, I couldn’t help but make a small whine against his palm in frustration. I heard the bullet come back on with a low buzzing and I shuddered anxiously, but I was not prepared for what he was about to do with it. He pulled my panties down just far enough to reveal my round ass cheeks, pushed them apart and glided the bullet past my tight ring and snug into my anal walls. I gasped and scrunched my eyes shut tightly at the stretched and somewhat painful feeling, but fortunately, the low vibrations from the bullet helped me ease up and relaxed my muscles. “See now, that wasn’t so bad, was it pet?” I shook my head in agreement with a tiny whimper. “Now then, face me and get on your knees.” Tom whispered, releasing his hand from my mouth, and I could hear a belt buckle being undone and zipper coming open. I turned and got on my knees for him, gazing up at him in awe and licking my lips in anticipation. He pulled out his beautiful hard cock with one hand, and used his other to grab a fistful of my hair to pull my head close to his groin. I inhaled his intoxicatingly delicious scent; fresh clean soap with a hint of minty smell, and nuzzled the velvety warm flesh of his dick, moaning softly in my throat. “My little pet loves her master’s cock, doesn’t she?” Tom cooed.

“Oh yes, sir, very much so. May I suck it, sir?” I whispered while gazing up into his blue eyes that almost sparkled in the dark room.

“Yes, my dear.” He grinned and as I parted my lips wide, Tom slowly slid into my mouth. In a slow lazy pace, I began to move my head back and forth along his length, undulating and swirling my tongue along his shaft and gripped the base with my fingers to pump him simultaneously with my mouth sucking him gently. Tom began to roll his hips slowly to greet my movements.

“Oh yes, pet… Ahh… Such a good girl.” He groaned and with a forceful buck of hips, he clicked the bullet’s vibration up to the 2nd highest mode. All I could do was whimper against him, his rhythm started becoming faster as he fucked my face. “Fffuck… Take it all, you greedy filthy girl…” Tom growled through clenched teeth, letting me pull off of him for several deep breaths. He upped the vibration to its’ highest and before I could squeal, he shoved his cock back in, now keeping both his hands on the back of my head as he continued rutting into my mouth. Tom was starting to hit the back of my throat and hot tears started to flow down my cheeks, partially from the intensity of his thrusts and partially because that vibrating bullet in my ass was causing me to teeter on the edge. I could feel my pussy dripping between my legs and I was dying to touch myself to relieve the throbbing. After a moment, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me off his crotch, a string of my saliva was still connected to his cock from my lip. I panted breathlessly as I looked up him with quizzical and half-lidded lusty eyes. “Your mouth is simply… superb… my pet, but I want to finish in that hot and oh-so exquisitely wet cunt of yours.” Tom hoisted me up and pulled me over to the chef’s table. He knelt down for a second to yank my panties off, placed them aside, and pulled his pants down. I heard something clinking and wondered what he was up to.

“Open your mouth.” Tom snarled lowly and as soon as my lips were parted, something came over my head and a ball gag, mine specifically, slipped into my mouth. He snapped the clasps into place quickly, making sure it was snug and tight to keep me from moaning or screaming out. My legs were kicked apart and I could feel Tom rubbing the head of his cock against my burning wet slit. I moaned and arched my back wantonly, between the warm wet touch of his cock teasing my entrance and that damn bullet vibrating violently in my backdoor, I was practically sobbing, aching to orgasm. “My apologies for stealing your little silencer but I figured it would come in handy for my purposes.” He purred and I could hear the evil grin in his voice. His gigantic hands grasped my hips, digging his fingernails into the skin, and he buried his cock inside my pussy. I squeaked against the gag, his violent thrust practically forced the very air from my lungs. Tom gave me no respite as he began a punishing rhythm of fucking into me, his hips slapped against my ass violently. I whimpered and sobbed, not from pain but the sweet blissful pleasure that overwhelmed every nerve ending in my body. The sensation of my ass and cunt being so stuffed was so intense that I knew I was seconds from orgasming. Tom growled above me and chuckled deviously as my pussy began to grip and spasm around him. “I’m going to fuck you and push you over the edge again and again until I think you’ve learned your lesson about being a cock tease.” He bucked into me roughly, hitting my cervix exquisitely and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I whimpered through my first orgasm, my muscles tightened and my cunt squeezed as he continued pumping into me. I writhed and groaned, trying to gain respite from his brutal pace but when he grabbed a fistful of my hair to keep me still, I gasped and trembled uncontrollably. Another orgasm wracked my body and I felt my pussy squirting against Tom’s crotch, making me whimper with embarrassment. “What’s the matter, pet? Afraid you’ll make a mess?” His voice growled above me and I nodded vigorously, whining in protest. “Shhh…” Tom purred and his hips slowed down drastically. I began to relax, thankful for his leisurely pace, but when I heard voices in the dining room, everything in me stiffened and I held my breath. My eyes squinted and gazed beyond the curtain, the only thin wall really hiding us, and my heart raced as my manager looked around with my supervisor.

“Where did my hostess go??” Jim looked around curiously.

“It’s just now 10:30am so she probably just left for her break.” Will responded, shrugging it off. “You know how she likes to knock hers out before the lunch crew come in.”

I was quivering beneath Tom as he kept rolling his hips against me. My ears were now picking up every little sound around us, heightening my nervousness about being caught in such a position. I could hear the pornographic squelching of his cock lazily sliding in and out of my soaking pussy, the soft pats of his groin meeting my ass, the low humming of the bullet buried in my ass, and even his breathing seemed louder. He tightened his grip in my hair and I bit the gag to hold back my whimpers that I feared would give us away.

“Oh, such a good girl. Just stay quiet for me.” He whispered with an obvious grin in his tone. Tom withdrew slowly and pulled out almost all the way. The head of his cock was nestled just past my labia and when he lurched forward quickly, my knees almost buckled and I saw stars behind my eyes. I came again instantly from just that one powerful thrust and my body began to go limp but Tom was clearly going to make good on his word. His hands grasped my hips firmly and pushed me further up the length of the table where my toes were barely touching the floor now. He stilled for a moment as he watched my manager and supervisor leave through the bar, rendering the dining room safe & silent once more. Tom then repeated the process of slowly pulling out my still quivering pussy, giving me only two seconds of mercy before snapping his hips forward again, making the table jerk beneath me. Will and Jim barely looked over their shoulders when they heard the table move, but both of them shrugged and continued walking off, probably assuming someone had just dropped or moved something in the kitchen. I made a tiny choked squeak against the gag, climaxing again as Tom pulled out my burning core. My cum squirted and spilled freely from my throbbing pussy, partially on the edge of the table and dripped onto the floor. I shuddered in my overly-fucked-climatic haze, my vision was dizzied, and the only thing my mind registered was the wet slapping of Tom frantically pumping his cock behind me. “Oh, fucking hell… God, I love the way your quim cums like that, darling.” He growled in a deep low tone. I heard him grunt a little louder as his hot cum shot out in large copious spurts, drizzling over my ass cheeks and splattered the back of my thighs. I felt the gag loosen and was eventually removed from my salivating mouth, leaving me panting for precious air, practically unable to speak, moan, or form any coherent thought. He chuckled as he popped the bullet from my tight anal walls, reached over my shivering body for a roll of paper towels, ripping a few sheets off to clean me up, and proceeded to wipe up the mess I had made on the floor and wiped his crotch off the best he could. After all our fluids had been cleaned up, Tom pulled my dress back down over my ass, leaned over my body, and kissed the back of my head tenderly, nuzzling his nose against my hair. “Has my pet learned her lesson about the repercussions of being a cock-tease with her master?” He whispered. I hummed for a moment, trying to will my brain to function & form an answer, but all I could manage was a nod and say, “Uh-huh.” He chuckled at my struggle to speak, looping a long arm underneath my stomach and pulled me up to my feet. I leaned my back against the wall as I regained my sense of balance & walking while seemingly out of nowhere, Tom handed me a bottle of water. I gratefully took several gulps of the cold beverage and handed it back to him. “Feel better?” He queried with a grin.

“Yes, thank you, love… And son of a bitch, that was too close. I thought my bosses were going to hear us for sure!” I raked a hand through my hair, trying to regain a look of decency and professionalism and not the classy look of being secretly shagged in a public work space. After straightening myself up, he pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

“Now now, love. You know I wouldn’t have let them catch us if I thought we were going to get caught. When we first walked back here, I had already planned out several places & methods of hiding if their suspicion had been aroused in the slightest.” He assured with a warm soft voice, instantly relaxing my nerves from the rush. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Something amusing, darling?” Tom looked at me quizzically as I grinned up at him with a salacious gaze.

“I know there aren’t any security cameras in the conference room on the second floor, and I have a friend in housekeeping who just so happens to have a room-key that accesses all the rooms in the entire hotel. Wanna try a quickie on a meeting table on my shift?” I beamed with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Ehehehe, you’re absolutely the most deviant little pet, darling.”


End file.
